


Puppy Kisses

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was their four year anniversary and Kurt knew he had to get Blaine something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kurt surprise’s Blaine with a puppy?
> 
> Inspired by this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eR30OhJWz1I

Kurt winced as the door squeaked open, clutching the tiny ball of fluff tighter to his chest. He had gotten up at three in the morning and taken a forty-five minute cab ride but this was all worth it. 

It was their four-year anniversary and Kurt just knew that he had to do something big. 

The puppy squirming in his arms was exactly what Blaine wanted. He had gone starry eyed as he talked about them getting a bog together, he had grinned and squealed over pictures of puppies, and he had stared longingly at dogs when they went for walks.

He could hardly suppress his own smile as he slipped into the partition and put the puppy on the bed next to a sleeping Blaine. 

The puppy stared up at him for a moment before struggling to get through their downy comforter. The tiny stub of a tail wagged crazily as he pounced on Blaine’s exposed face and started licking. 

Blaine’s face scrunched up and he shook his head a few times before cracking his eyes open. Then his eyes snapped open and he let out a sharp gasp.

“A puppy!” He shrieked, voice cracking from sleep. He wrapped the puppy up in his arms and squealed. “A puppy Kurt!”

“Happy anniversary,” Kurt laughed as Blaine continued to squeeze the puppy in his arms. 

“It’s so cute! Is it a boy or a girl?” Blaine sat up, looking rumpled and still sleepy. 

“A boy,” Kurt reached over to scratch behind the fuzzy ears. 

“And a corgi! Where did you find a corgi?” Blaine laughed as the puppy jumped a few times, licking at his face. 

“It took some hunting down but I found a breeder,” Kurt sat on the bed. “I knew you always wanted one because you said you would feel like a British royal.”

Blaine let out another squeal and clutched the puppy to his chest, happy tears flashing in his eyes. “It’s like we’re a family! We have a dog together now! There’s no way in hell I am going to be able to top this.”

“I don’t expect you too. You’re just going to spend the entire day playing with him anyway.”

“Playing with Winston,” Blaine smiled down at the puppy and scratched his head. 

Something warm flooded in Kurt’s stomach as he stared at his fiancé. There was something so domestic here seeing Blaine in his pajamas cuddling a puppy. 

If someone had told Kurt when he was younger that he would be starting a family with the most amazing man in the world he would have laughed. 

He didn’t know if he believed in karma but he must have done something amazing to earn this.


End file.
